Conventional corner fittings serve for disposing door elements, in particular glass doors, such as for example double-action glass doors or sliding glass doors, on a center of rotation and/or an axis, for example a floor door closer axis (BTS-axis). Most of the time, the prior art corner fittings consist of two fitting elements, between which the door element, for example a glass door, is clamped between locating portions of the fitting elements. In addition, it is known to adapt the corner fittings to different glass cutout standards. For this purpose, in addition to the glass cutout corresponding to the standard glass cutout located in the corner area, where the fitting elements are clamped to, the door elements include additional bores, through which the attaching means pass, which reach abutment against the fitting elements, respectively connect the fitting elements to the door element. The cutouts in the corner area of the door element serve for forming a free space between the fitting elements outside the locating portions. Said free space is required for disposing, respectively for mounting the door element on a center of rotation and/or an axis via a connecting element, which is a structural component of the corner fitting and which is preferably disposed between the fitting elements.
It is disadvantageous in the prior art corner fittings that the connecting element, by means of which the door element, which is restrained between the locating portions, is supported on the center of rotation and/or the axis, is mostly configured integrally with the corner fitting, respectively the connecting element can just be utilized for disposing the door element on standardized centers of rotation and/or axes in order to guarantee a perfect mounting of the door element.
Therefore, the disclosure overcomes the above-described disadvantages of the state-of-the-art at least partially. Specifically, the disclosure provides a corner fitting for door elements, which allows for a perfect mounting and alignment of the door element restrained in the corner fitting also on non-standard centers of rotation and/or axes.